


Least Complicated

by ladyjax



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's not about the grand declarations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Least Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



> Prompt: "The purpose of life is to live it, to taste experience to the utmost, to reach out eagerly and without fear for newer and richer experience." --Eleanor Roosevelt
> 
> A/N - For some reason, Elizabeth dominated a lot of this but Teyla has the last word (of a sort).
> 
> (Written in 2007)

  
Elizabeth rubbed her temples as the voices rose around her.

"...and I'm telling you, Colonel, you don't know jack about what I'm trying to do..."

"Well, maybe if you got off your high horse, *Doctor,* and explained things in a way that the rest of us understood then maybe we could figure out what to do."

"Excuse me if you don't have the capacity to think higher than..."

Elizabeth held up a hand and said firmly, "This isn't getting us anywhere, gentlemen."

Rodney threw up his hands in exasperation. "Please, this is just an exercise in futility. I know this will work and if you can't see that then too bad." He snorted derisively and gestured towards Colonel Caldwell. "It's not like we have a brain trust in this room."

It was the snort that sent her over the edge. The next thing Elizabeth knew, her hands slammed down on the conference table and she growled, "Enough."

Several startled male faces turned towards her. It was worth it just to see Caldwell sit back a little in his chair.

"I don't care how you solve this problem but I do expect you to treat each other respectfully. Do you understand?"

Rodney had the temerity to raise his hand and begin to speak, "I was just..." but he promptly shut up when her hand snapped in the air cutting him off.

"I said," Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as she looked at McKay, "Do you understand?"

It might have been her tone or the fact that she was leaning on the table towards Rodney in way that did not bode well for his health. In any case, McKay ducked his head and said, "Yes, yes, of course. I understand."

Elizabeth let her hot gaze travel over all her department heads, making sure that they were all compliant (at least for the moment) before she caught Teyla's eye.

Teyla sat back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest. When their eyes met, Elizabeth could see that Teyla was about as fed up as she was; a rare occurrence since the other woman tended to keep her feelings under control even in the most unpleasant of circumstances. But today's bitchfest was enough to drive anyone mad. Elizabeth was surprised she'd let it go on this long.

"Now," and her eyes swept over every man at the table. "We need answers. Rodney, work with John and Colonel Caldwell and figure out how to make your plan work. Agreed?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I trust that you can work this out." Elizabeth sat back down and rested her folded hands on the table. "Anything else?"

"Actually, Dr. Weir, I have a matter I would like to discuss."

Teyla's voice carried in the now quiet room. Elizabeth nodded towards the other woman. "Go ahead."

"I recently heard from a contact on the planet Rahdya. Their harvest this year was quite large and it is my belief that they could become another source for supplementing our food stuffs."

"Really?" Elizabeth perked up at the good news.

Teyla nodded. "Yes, my people have traded with them for many seasons. The Rahdyans always eager for new trading partners."

Elizabeth smiled. "If you'd be willing to work up a possible plan, we can go over it before I authorize your team to go through the gate to meet with them."

"Actually, Dr. Weir, it was my hope that you would go on this trip with me."

"That's not a bad idea."

Sheppard looked at his teammate. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Teyla, I don't know about that."

"Colonel, among the Rahdyans, women initiate trade agreements," Teyla said reasonably. "It would be inappropriate for us to send anyone less than Atlantis' highest ranking female leader."

"But..."

"Besides, they have not been touched by the Wraith for many generations and their planet is far off the usual hunting paths. A short visit should not be a problem."

John looked at both Teyla and Elizabeth before looking at Caldwell. "It's your call, Sheppard," the other man said. "If Teyla's confident about Dr. Weir's safety, then I don't see a problem."

"Well," John shifted uncomfortably. "First sign of trouble you make for the gate."

Teyla dipped her head, acknowledging his order. "Of course."

**

Two days later found both women in a small inn on Rahdya. They sat at a corner table so they were able to watch the rest of the crowd. Since it was harvest time, there had been many celebrations through out the surrounding hamlets. Here in the capitol, Teyla and Elizabeth had taken part in many of the festivities until they finally ended up at a small inn near the center of town.

"This is wrong," Elizabeth said slowly, careful to enunciate her words so that her companion could understand her. "So very, very wrong."

Teyla took another sip of her drink and grinned at Elizabeth, her teeth flashing white in the glow of the firelight. "Wrong how?"

"We are in a bar on another planet."

"Yes."

"We are drunk and quickly moving towards very drunk."

A soft chuckle answered this observation. "I believe we are. Please continue."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said primly. "I was supposed to be negotiating a trade relationship with the Rahdyans. Instead, you took me to dinner and you're getting me drunk or am I imagining that?"

Teyla leaned back in her chair, hair falling behind her in an amber wave. "No, you are not imagining it."

Elizabeth's lips quirked as she tried to maintain what little professional demeanor she had left. "Okay, just checking." She finished off the last of her drink and put her cup back down on the table. Before them were the remains of a very good dinner, an empty bottle of the finest local wine and one that was still half full. A golden glow had settled over Elizabeth and for the first time in a very long while, she was happy enough to let someone else do the arranging.

"You are thinking about something."

Teyla leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. She reached out and flicked a curl off Elizabeth's forehead before drawing her finger down to ghost over Elizabeth's lips. A delicious shudder rolled over her and Elizabeth kissed the tip of Teyla's finger.

"I was just wondering when you had the time to arrange all of this for us."

Teyla poured more wine for them both. They drank it slowly, savoring the fruity wine.

"You needed a break from your duties. I just took advantage of the situation," Teyla replied. "We still meet with the Rahdyan Women's Council tomorrow. I saw no need to tell Colonel Sheppard that the negotiations were only going to take one day." She stood up and held out her hand. "Besides, I wished for time with you."

Elizabeth took her hand and stood, squeezing the calloused fingers gently. They made their way out of the inn and headed for their sleeping area for the night. Since it was fairly warm, the inn keeper had offered the option of bed boxes beneath the stars. Once both women had found theirs, they quickly undressed and slipped under the covers.

For long moments, they lay wrapped in each other's arms, their heads upturned towards the stars. Teyla shifted so that her head rested on Elizabeth's shoulder, her palm spread over Elizabeth's chest, feeling the other woman's heart beat beneath her fingers.  
"I wish I did not have to spirit you away," she said softly. "I understand the rules that have been set in place. It does not stop me for wanting more."

Elizabeth kissed Teyla's forehead then turned her attention heavenward, her thoughts wheeling like the stars above.

**

"So the mission was a success?" John asked as he, Elizabeth and Teyla walked up the steps towards the control room.

"Yes, we can expect our first shipment in grains within the week," Elizabeth replied. "The Women's Council was pretty impressed by what we have to offer."

"I heard from a few of the councilors that they were very taken with Dr. Weir," Teyla added. "That definitely counts our favor."

"Breaking hearts all over the galaxy, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Hardly." She cast a glance at Teyla. "Although there's one I don't want to see broken."

Teyla looked at her surprised then dawning understanding drew the smile back on her face.

John looked at the two women and grinned. "You'll tell me about it later," he said and walked up the remaining steps to the control room.

"That's assuming we have something to tell," Elizabeth said and looked at Teyla expectantly. Teyla caught up Elizabeth's hand and held on tight.


End file.
